koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dong Zhuo Walkthrough
Chapter 1: The Alliance Against Dong Zhuo Battle of Si Shui Gate: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Allied Forces *Commanders: Li Jue VS Yuan Shao Hua Xiong will guard the gate while the others attack the allied generals. Huang Gai should not be too far for players to defeat. After a minute or more, a messenger from Sun Jian will make his way to Yuan Shu. Defeat him to prevent Sun Jian from advancing on Hua Xiong. If Hua Xiong is defeated, then the army will soon retreat after careful consideration. Once Hua Xiong is routed, Li Jue will eventually shout for the retreat. If this happens, there will only be a certain amount of time to defeat the enemy. Take care of any enemy generals in the way before heading for Yuan Shao. However, if the messenger has been eliminated, Hua Xiong will be able to defeat Sun Jian with some aid from the player. Just keep him safe so he is not defeated, leaving you with the limited time before Li Jue calls a retreat and lose the stage. Battle of Hu Lao Gate: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Allied Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo VS Yuan Shao The Allied Forces have come far, but this is where you stop them so put your weapon to work. Guan Yu, Xiahou Dun, and Huang Gai will be pass Hu Lao Gate so take care of them. In a short moment, Diao Chan will appear to offer her services but she isn't much help so don't expect her to be like Lu Bu and his officers. After you pass through Hu Lao Gate, you will notice Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian have taken up defenses in front of their gates. Liu Bei is in the north, Cao Cao is in the south, and Sun Jian is in the east. Yuan Shu and Gongsun Zan will be further in the east behind the very gate Sun Jian is guarding. As you and Dong Zhuo's generals slaughter many of the allied troops, you get a shocking surprise once you are close to the gates that Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Jian guard. Once you are close enough the main camp of the allied forces appears way in the east with Yuan Shao at the head. Also, you receive a message saying the enemy has infiltrated the capital and they are setting fire to the city (Wait a minute. That is what Dong Zhuo is supposed to do.) Once the capital is on fire, the allied forces begin their assault on the capital. Not to mention, three officers are also inside the city of Luo Yang and Yuan Shao's top generals are also here (Wen Chou and Yan Liang). Although you can return to the city to eliminate the three officers, your allies will be routed if Cao Cao or Liu Bei's morale is high. Once you eliminate the enemy in front of you, head for Sun Jian and defeat him so you can head into the final area. Yuan Shu and Gongsun Zan will not attack you so you can easily run past them if you want. Put Yuan Shao out of the battle and the Allied army will no longer exist. Chapter 2: The Tiger Hunt Campaign against Sun Jian: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Sun Jian's Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo VS Sun Jian Lu Meng and Zhou Tai are guarding the center path, so go ahead and take care of them along with their officers. You can head for the capital, but there are also enemy reinforcements that will be appearing later on. Once you enter the capital and move towards the north, Sun Jian and Sun Ce will appear near at the rear of your army and more reinforcements will appear in the east and west area (Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning.) Play this battle carefully and take your time. You will eventually win this battle. Chapter 3: The Villain's Demise Campaign against Liu Bei: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Liu Bei's Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo VS Liu Bei Liu Bei will be hole up in his castle while his brothers and their officers fight on the outside. Guan Yu and Guan Ping will guard the west land, Zhang Fei will be in the east, and Fu Shi Ren will attack the main camp in the south. Mi Fang will be appearing three times in this battle, so defeating him in each of his appearances will cause Liu Bei and his army to fall apart and cause Mi Fang to defect to Dong Zhuo's side. Once this is done, go ahead and start eliminating any generals on the field. Campaign against Cao Cao: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Cao Cao's Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo VS. Cao Cao As you start out, you will notice that Cao Ren is holding Bai Ma under his control. (HINT: if you defeated Mi Fang in the last battle three times then he will be in this battle as an officer under Dong Zhuo right near Bai Ma.) Cao Ren will have three officers under his command, and remember what Li Ru said earlier. If you attack from the east of Bai Ma, you can easily defeat Cao Ren and take over the first castle. (HINT: If for some reason you attacked from the west of Bai Ma where Cao Xiu is then Cao Ren will surprise two of your generals by breaking the very bridge you crossed trapping you inside the castle. Crafty indeed; however, if you did not get trapped by Cao Ren's surprise then rush over to the east or north of Bai Ma and defeat Cao Ren's officers to open up the gates and have him trapped by his own scheme. It does have its drawbacks.) Once Bai Ma is taken, head for either the circular path or Yan Jin. Cao Pi has two officers under his command. If the officer near the circular path has been defeated, Xu Huang will appear in an ambush. Once you've dealt with him, head for Cao Pi and his other officer to give them a beat down. After a while, Li Ru will say that there may be more ambush parties and give you a hint of where to look at. Now if you decided to attack both of Xiahou Yuan's officers before entering Yan Jin, he will retreat from the fortress. After you give chase to Xiahou Yuan, you will be ambushed by Yue Jin and his crossbow unit just outside the fortress of Yan Jin. Xiahou Yuan will get very excited and turn about to attack so take your frustration out on them. With the castle of Guan Du left, Li Dian must be defeated. After managing to get inside the castle, Dian Wei will engage the player. Going too far in will cause Cao Cao to close the gate to divide the allied army. Ambush parties and a gate captain will appear to put you down, and to make matters worse, Xiahou Dun will appear from Wu Chao and he is heading for the main camp. Once you get the castle back open, rush back up top to help your commander out and send Xiahou Dun to the grave. (HINT: If you allowed Cao Ren to destroy the bridge then Xiahou Dun will have to go around the north of the land before he can get to Dong Zhuo. If not, then he will head straight for Dong Zhuo.) After all the ambushes and surprise parties are routed, head for Cao Cao himself and defeat him. Final Chapter: Lu Bu's Revolt Lu Bu's Revolt: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Lu Bu's Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo VS Lu Bu The first objective is to seal off the gates in order to cut off the enemy's escape. Should Lu Bu encounter Diao Chan, he will back off and leave. Once you seal off the gate captains, it will be much easier for you to defeat them since it is only four generals. There is hardly any strategy here so just eliminate the four generals to end the battle. Category:Walkthroughs